We seek to participate actively in all the activities of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Our main goal is to continue, through this participation, clinical trials in the evaluation of chemotherapeutic agents in malignant disease. We are especially interested in conducting these trials in a multidisciplinary way with the inclusion of radiotherapists, clinicians, surgeons, pathologists, and basic scientists to the team. As in the case of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group, a major emphasis will be placed on thorough protocol implementation and review as well as quality control. Because of the high incidence of neoplasms of the head and neck in our environment we plan to develop new adjuvant approaches for these tumors. A pilot study utilizing chemotherapy and radiotherapy for advanced head and neck tumors has been completed. Our goals are: (a) Continued interest in development of an integrated multimodal approach for the management of patients with breast cancer. Our protocol SEG No. 76BRE 0103 is now accruing patients at a relatively fast rate and we hope that it will help elucidate the possible role of radiotherapy and adjuvant chemotherapy in patients with positive axillary nodes. (b) Development of a combined chemotherapy-radiotherapy approach for patients with advanced (T-3 and T-4) head and neck cancer. Forty patients have been entered on such a study; partial results have been published. (c) Development of a four-drug regimen for treatment of refractory lymphomas.